Ambush
Ambush is Nebaz73s 1st alien. He is the Codon Streams sample of an Amblypyian, a race of humanoid amblypygid-like beings that have evolved with the traits of amblypygids and have adapted to nighttime activity. Ambush has eight eyes, an unhingeable lower jaw, a main pair of arms, along with a smaller set protruding from the gut, and multiple pairs of spider-like legs, with one pair of main legs. He also has a black sturdy but light exoskeleton that helps protect his already hard body. He is specially adapted for cloe combat, with elongated wrists and forearms, both covered in spikes. He also has spikes on his shoulders and down his back. He has a spider-like unhingeable lower jaw with large fangs, large foreward-pointing teeth on the top jaw, and a very poisonous bite. He also has camoflage abilities. He bears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Physiology/Species Information Ambush is an Amblypyian (am-BLI-pee-uhn), a species of amblypygid-like humanoids with enhanced senses and adaptations for nighttime activities. Amblypyians have eight eyes like a spider for 180 degrees periferal vision, and eyesight like an owls, along with multiple eyelids like an owl, for excellent hunting and tracking. Their sense of smell is double that of a German Shephard's, and because they are so sensitive to smells, Amblypyians have an entire lobe in their brain for processing smells. Their smelling abilities helps them to track prey easily. Their sense of taste has specially adapted as well, but not like that of an amblypygid - instead, it is ike a butterflys. Using their smaller set of arms, they can taste prey by touching it to decide whether or not it is worthy to eat. Speaking of touching, Amblypyians are very sensitive to touch. They have tiny sensory hairs all over their body which detect minute tremors in the ground and in the air. Their hearing is also like that of an owl, able to hear things a mile or more away. Amblypyians are persistance predators, chasing down and tiring out their prey. They are the ultimate energy retainers, able to run for miles at speeds of up to 70 miles per hour, like a cheetah, and not get tired. Amblypyians have six adrenal glands, two underneath shoulders, two in the rib cage, and two in their groin. They can control their adrenal release at will, which comes in handy when chasing down a meal. They also have a large tendon in their legs and feet, like a kangaroos, that helps with sprinting and jumping long distances to capture prey. Or they could choose an entirely different hunting approach - camoflage. Just like an octopus, they can change the color, pattern, and even the texture of their skin to match their surrounding environment. They can cling to things like walls and trees with ease, thanks to three pairs of spider-like legs protruding from its back. Amblypyians also have an insect-like exoskeleton to protect their already hard bodies. Their exoskeleton is hard, but light, not weighing them down when running or fighting. Amblypyians have large serrated spikes on the insides of their wrists and forearms that they use to lock onto and grip prey. The serrations on the spikes make is easy to rend flesh from bone. There is also a row of spikes on the shoulders and down the spine. They also have a very venemous bite that contains a neurotoxin that destroys an animals nervous system on contact. Amblypyians are not affected by their own poison, and utilize it for purposes besides hunting. They lick their smaller set of arms and their extra legs and rub their saliva all over their body to kill parasites and bad germs. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths Ambush is specially adapted for the night. He has excellent vision, smelling, hearing, tasting, and touch capabilities way beyond our own. He has large spikes on his arms that grip, a deadly venemous bite, a hard exoskeleton, amazing speed, and extreme camoflage capabilities. His enhanced strength, durability, and agility give him an edge in hand-to-hand combat, and he can jump very far and very high with ease. His extra legs allow him to climb things easily, and he has excellent camoflage abilities. Ambush is the apex predator of the night. Weaknesses But that is one of his flaws. He is built for the night, so he is a little sensitive to light. He is built mainly for close combat, so he might have a little trouble fighting enemies that can fly or use ranges attacks. His exoskeleton is also built for close combat. While it can deflect most physical attacks like punching and kicking, and can deflect some ranged attacks like bullets and arrows, it cannot deflect energy or light-based attacks, like lasers. When not camoflaged, his natural color is black, so when he is not camoflaged during the day, his body attracts a lot of heat, making him sweat a lot and tiring him out. Images I do not have any pictures for this article yet. I have yet to draw and upload one. Please bear with me. I hope you enjoyed my article! Category:Nebaz73's Aliens Category:Aliens